Battle Hymn of the Republic
by AnimaDefensor
Summary: A one-shot following America during the Civil War. (Rusame is implied, Fem!America)


**Battle Hymn of the Republic  
><strong>_One-shot fanfic elaborating America's problems during the Civil War and shortly after.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>January 9, 1861<br>**

America sat quietly at his desk, his eyes blurring slightly. One by one, the Southern States were leaving him. He already felt the loss of South Carolina and Mississippi, Both states having left his Union. President-Elect Lincoln said, "America, are you quite alright?"

America looked at his boss confused for a moment and said weakly, "Yes, sir... I'm just a bit under the weather, that's all. Heroes never fall ill!"

Lincoln said, "Why don't you get some sleep America. We'll look over the Southern Crisis tommorrow, okay?"

America nodded weakly and stood up, his pale clammy skin highlighted in his blue uniform. America made his way towards his room, the door shut with an uneven close. America fell forward onto his bed, his body unable to handle it any further.

That night, something terrible happened to poor America.

* * *

><p><strong>January 10, 1861<strong>

America awoke to a splitting head-ache. His eyes opened. He thought, "The Rocky Mountains are quite tall toda-"

His blood ran ice cold with the issue at hand. There were now upon his chest beneath his blue uniform, two large flesh orbs. He gripped one of them and let out a very sharp scream. He said, "What the hell are these things?"

He felt down and ran full-speed into the President's Office. "FLORIDA'S SECEDED FROM THE UNIOOOOOOON!"

Lincoln said, "...and I see the profound effect it had, Mist- Miss America."

America felt her breasts and her genitals and starts to sniff and said, "I don't want to be female... again!"

Lincoln said, "I'm afraid this is how things are going. We can only hope changes will come for the best, yes?"

America nodded quietly and decided to go into her room and look herself over.

* * *

><p><strong>September 1861<strong>

Kentucky ran into America's room in the early morning, bleeding profusely. He said, "Mama, the Confederates are invading me!" America's head snapped up and she quickly dashed into the next room, pulling off her nightgown borrowed from Mrs. Lincoln. She quickly dressed in her military uniform and said to Kentucky, "I'll make sure they never try this again." She rallied the Union Armies and pushed the Confederates out of Kentucky, and she began invading along the Mississippi River.

After some time of fighting, she returned home from battle, bleeding herself. She said to her slave-owning son, "Kentucky, sit here upon the gurney. I'll get you patched up." Kentucky smiled and said, "I like you more like this, Mama." America silently patched up her son's wounds and said, "I understand, but there are complications involved, Kentucky." She sighed and stared out the window towards the distant cannon fire in North Virginia, and said, "I don't know, Kentucky. I just don't know." She turned back to him and said, "Please never leave me, son." Kentucky hugged America and said, "I don't plan to."

* * *

><p><strong>November 1861<strong>

England cleaned her glasses and said, "America, you went to war with me nearly fifty years ago for this same issue. Why should I not now?" The still female America said, her fists white as a sheet, "I'm the child you raised from nativity to a growing continental empire, Iggy!" England back handed America and said, "You have do not call me that, America. And quit acting like such a little girl." America rubbed the red spot on her cheek and let out a long sigh and said, her eyes going downcast, "Ig-.. England, I just want my Florida back and to keep the Union together. That's it." England sat closer to America and placed her hand on America's red spot and ran her fingers over it and said, "You are so much like the beautiful girl I raised. You fought for your independence as a woman, you showed Europe that you were a girl of power... until 1819. You threw away everything to become a man with the Adams-Onis Treaty, America."

America said, "That doesn't matter England! I don't want Europe in this war."

England said, "I can try my best, America. I won't promise you anything."

America turned away and walked from London, tears running down her cheeks and splashing upon to her ragged uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>September 1862<strong>

America called out to the troops at Antietam, "Do not retreat! For the Union!" She stood with McClellan who commented, "We'll win the war, ma'am, and you'll get your... vital regions? back." America pulled off her glasses and cleaned them quietly and said, "That is a talk for the end of the war, General." She pulled her musket out and charged into battle with her command. She charged through the lines, missing endless surges of Confederate gunfire and tackled the Confederacy into a ditch. As she stared at the Confederacy, she finally saw her own male face. The very face she had been given by Spain's treaty... now the face of her own enemy. She said, "Die you rebel bastard!" She made a stab towards his face and he punched her in the face. The gray-clad version of her male-self and her continued to brawl. Every time the CSA got America in a bad position, CSA troops surged forth, and vice versa.

America and CSA both stared at each other, and threw a punch at each other. Both dropped, but CSA dropped after her. As troops carried them away, some troops recalled America's tears. She said before she blacked out, "My own face... My own body..." The blood poured out of her nose as she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>May 1863<strong>

America sat back in her bed reading some European texts and reports on the war when a quiet knock came upon her door, and the door opened revealing Lincoln. He said, "Good news. Stonewall Jackson is dead." America smirked and said, "Glad. Fitting death for a rebel." Lincoln sat down in the room and said, "Are you okay?" America said, "No sir, I'm not. The day at Antietam haunts me." Lincoln said, "It haunts alot of people, no?" America said, "This is different. I was fighting myself. My male self, the man I became on my accord..." She curled up on her bed and said, "I don't know what to do anymore..."

Lincoln said, "Well... remember that piece of Virginia that seceded?" America nodded and Lincoln said, "Well, he's going to become a state effective next month." A small girl came into the room and looked at America and said, "Mama?" America kneeled down and picked the state up and said, "Who might you be, little one?" the state said, "Mama, I'm West Virginia." America kissed her on the forehead and said, "Welcome to the Union." The child smiled and hugged America.

America smiled and set the child down who ran to go play with Maryland and Kentucky.

* * *

><p><strong>September 1864<strong>

America walked through the ash-caked streets of Atlanta, Georgia. The city had been set a-flame by Sherman's March to the Sea... and she had stayed behind to witness the aftermath. She sighed and said quietly, "I remember this city during the Revolution. A quite little village, no bigger than a frontier encampment now a-days..." She sighed and said, "The war's almost over... I can let this get behind me now." She kicked some ash up and watched the African-Americans doing their best to clean up what was left of the city with the help of Union sympathizers.

* * *

><p><strong>April 9, 1865<strong>

The battle of Appomattox Court House was in full sweep. America and the CSA were duking it out once more, as the battle raged on around them. America pinned the CSA and roared with her pure anger, "I will kill you, rebel!" She began to choke her own male form, and began to bash his head against the wall. The battle raged on for some time before the Confederacy fell, one of America's knives stuck directly in the stomach. The CSA pulled America close and said, "You. Will. Be... Mine..." He began to dissolve to dust as Grant and Lee discussed surrender.

He laughed uproarously before completely fading, his laugh echoing in America's ears.

America stared at the spot and she stood up and began to feel changes begin to happen, Florida rejoining into the Union.

She screamed, "NO! I will not become him. I will not become the very thing I waged war against for four fucking years! NO!" America noticed the tingling stop and she felt a vacuum feel against her lower area and felt it stop again. She opened her pants and glanced down. She felt Florida was there... but... was in inside out? She didn't know. She sighed and looked towards the South and said, "I have... rectified my mistakes from then... yes."

* * *

><p><strong>March 1867<strong>

"America, you look very pretty, da?" Russia smiled happily as he sat down at the table across from America, who was dressed in a long beautiful dress. She said, "Thanks, Russia. So can we discuss Alaska?" Russia said, "Da, why do you want Alaska anyway, khoroshenʹkaya?" America smiled and said, "Manifest Destiny... and to protect it from Britain's advances." Russia smiled and walked over to America's side of the table and said, "I will sell you the province for cheap if you please do me a favor." America said, "What is that, Russia?" Russia smiled and said, "Will you be my little sunflower? Date me and be there for me?" America stared at Russia and said, "...Can I think about it, Russia?" Russia nodded and said, "I'll be in San Francisco if you decide to agree, khoroshenʹkaya... but for now, farewell, da?" Russia left the room and America sat quietly. She turned and looked in the mirror and stared at the woman in it. She said, "This is me. That wasn't. I am America. I am a woman." She quickly dashed out of the room and as the door shut behind her, America called, "Russia! Russia! I will gladly be your sunflower!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is a great idea I had. Yes, it ends up being RusXUS, but only implied, I'm not gonna write a whole part. The Alaska Purchase was just there to show America's final acceptance of who she really is. Yes, this is a true fem!America fic, not one where America switches genders, da? Anyway.**

**khoroshenʹkaya = pretty one in Russian, romanized.**

**Constructive criticism is preferred over harsh. Thank you!)  
><strong>


End file.
